A Hero's Reward
by Able02
Summary: Link is on his way home when someone stops him and insists he stays for the night. Yaoi happens. PWP. Disclaimer, As always, on profile.


"Good day hero." The young lady said with a quick curtsey.

Link looked down at the young lady that was standing next to Epona. He gave a slow nod and pulled the reigns lightly to get Epona to stop. "Good day." He greeted.

"Your exploits have traveled far. The hero who fought back The Twilight and saved princess Zelda from certain danger." She smiled "We have long awaited your arrival. Please come with me, we have prepared a room for you." The lady turned and walked slowly down the road.

Link dismounted the horse and followed her with the horse in tow. They didn't walk long and everyone who saw them waved and cheered. Link smiled. Being an unsung hero wasn't so bad but when the people actually praised him for his good deeds, well he had to admit it felt pretty good.

The manor the lady led Link to was beautiful. He was examining the house when the lady took the reins away from him. He was about to protest that Epona only let him, Colin, and Ilia handle her but the lady seemed to have her under control. Link watched as the lady took Epona to the single stall and pilled hay in front of her. "Now that your mount is fed let us feed the hero." The lady smiled.

They went into the house where her servants had set the table with lots of food. Link blinked. He went from a farm hand to a hero neither required table manners. The hero sat at the table and stared down at his plate not faring to pick anything up lest he offend his hostess. "Is the food not to your liking hero?" the lady asked.

Link looked up quickly. "No of course not milady it's just… Well I've never eaten in the presence of a lady before. I would not want to offend you with my manners or lack thereof."

The lady giggles at him. "Do not worry hero I have not been a lady for long." She winked at him making Link vaguely wonder if she had a second meaning in her words.

The hero began to eat still being careful that he didn't do anything distasteful. After the meal they went into the lady's study where link told her stories of his adventures and of his life in Ordona. The lady smiled and listened to his stories as though she had waited to hear them her entire life. "Gannon was a difficult enemy to conquer but with the help of Princess Zelda and Queen Midna I was able to defeat him." Link concluded.

The lady looked as though she wanted to applaud. "You are amazing hero! There must be a lucky lady waiting for you when you get home."

"No, there's not." Link said truthfully. He did not have a lady waiting for him but there was a young man waiting for him back home. Colin had been the object of his desire as long as they had known each other. He wished he could tell the boy but even after fighting Twilight beasts he could not face Colin the boy might deny him and link just couldn't handle that.

"Oh! I didn't mean to upset you, I was just wondering." The lady said.

Link noticed his thoughts must have been showing on his face and quickly tried to look happy. "Oh no I'm just a little home sick." Link lied.

"Well it is getting late I shall show you to your room."

Link's room looked much like the rest of the house, humble yet breathtaking. Link went to the bed and began to undress. The clothing of the hero quickly cleaned itself as it always did when he took it off for the night. His sword rested next to his bed and his shield was set atop his clothes. He climbed into the bed and immediately noticed that he was tired. His eyes slid closed and he fell into the first restful night's sleep he had since he left Ordona.

Link awakened to a strange feeling. He was breathing hard and he felt a strange pressure in his stomach. He could also feel a weight on his limbs as though there was a wet blanket covering his body. He looked down to see the lady looking up at him. Her mouth was covering his cock and she was bobbing her head. Link looked at her wide-eyed. "Milady what are you-!?" the lady sucked hard causing link to gasp.

"You really are slow aren't you?" She asked moving off and stroking him. Link noticed her voice was different. "Don't you recognize me?"

"I don't- What do you-?" link found he was pretty much unable to form a sentence while she was doing that. He tried to push her away with his heavy arms and she allowed him sitting back on his legs revealing that he was not a lady. "You- You're a." link stammered.

"A boy? Yes but I'm also someone you know." He said.

"I really don't think so." Link said his cock twitching despite himself.

The young boy's feet played with link's erection his toes gently pulling the foreskin away from Link's glans. "Think. What happened today?"

Link remembered beating Zant and then Gannon he remembered being knighted by Princess Zelda. None of that had anything to do with this boy. Epona whinnied outside sparking a memory of earlier. Epona was extremely picky about who she let handle her. "C-Colin?" he choked.

The younger blonde smiled. "I've loved you for a long time link. I've wanted to do this for a long time but I was afraid of how you would react." His smile turned wicked and rueful. "I wish I didn't have to do it like this but I couldn't wait any longer."

Link frowned. "What do you mean? Do what? Like what?"

Colin pushed link onto his back with little effort. "You didn't notice your weakness hero? The drug is slow but effective."

Link felt like his tongue was swelling. "Colin don't-" His words were becoming slurred and he realized that Colin's stroking wasn't what was clouding his mind. It was a drug.

"You'll still be conscious but you'll be paralyzed. If you're going to hate me might as well make it absolute. Besides you should know what I'm doing to you."

Colin put two fingers in his mouth and wet them before moving them between his legs. Pushing aside the black and red panties he was wearing he pressed one finger inside himself with a small groan. He began to finger himself in full view of his hero, his cheeks were tinted pink and his legs were spread wide. He felt like a common whore but he knew it was worth it to have the hero inside him. When he felt he was stretched enough he re-lubricated link's cock with his saliva before moving to straddle link's hips. The younger boy looked to links face for the first signs of hatred that he knew would be there but links paralyzed face showed nothing.

Slipping down he felt a great amount of pain laced pleasure that he only wanted from link, but that was impossible. There was no way the hero would allow this to happen again. Colin's ass spasmed around the head of link's cock as he allowed himself to get used to the feeling of penetration. Colin was determined to enjoy it as much as possible. After taking a deep breath Colin let gravity drop him fully on Link's throbbing cock.

Both boys moaned as their hips met and Colin sat still breathing deeply as his insides shifted to hug Link's intruding member in a perfect snug hold. Colin kissed a scar on Link's chest feeling a little pain at seeing how marred his hero's skin was. "Colin, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you." Colin breathed resting his forehead on Link's shoulder. "I've wanted this for years but… There's no way you could ever love me."

Colin shook himself and kissed Link. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his pleasure. Colin pushed up feeling Link's cock slip out of him as his body rose. He felt empty for a second before he let his body fall feeling the hard flesh slip back into him. Colin cried out. It felt so good he was shuddering from the sheer impact of pleasure. Colin repeated the motion his entire body alight with pleasure as Link's manhood slid in and out of him.

Link moved his hands to lightly grip Colin's hips. Between the Re-Dead and Gannon's magic Link had learned to work through paralysis. Colin didn't notice so wrapped up in the pleasure of being taken by his hero. Link gripped Colin's hips and flipped them over so that Colin was looking up at him with a confused and fearful expression. Link gave a hard thrust bringing tears to Colin's eyes even as he moaned. "Who are you to decide who I love Colin?" Link asked as he thrust harshly into the boy beneath him setting a fast pace.

Colin moaned loudly gripping the sheets under him. "I-I… Hmp."

Link cut Colin off with a passionate kiss slipping his tongue into the all too willing mouth. Colin felt like he was losing his mind. All his senses were overloaded. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and blood rushing around in his head. Link had a determined look on his face as he tried desperately to make up for all the years he'd missed doing this. "Where do you want it babe?" Link grunted.

"Link! Oh Gods I'm so close please oh please cum inside me!" Colin cried tears streaming down his face.

After a few more rough thrusts both boys came Link inside Colin and Colin all over himself a little spilling onto the bed sheets. Link kissed Colin muffling their cries as they truly became one. Link moved Colin so that they could spoon his softening cock still lodged deep in his new lover. Link wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

A/N: Don't ask why Colin was dressed as a lady. I started this story last year and have only just finished. Back then it made sense but now I have no clue where I was going with that. Anyway… Sorry about dying and all but hey I'm back! Don't plan to go anywhere soon.


End file.
